


Falling For You

by foxface333ChocolateLabrador (Sophie7Jasmine), Sophie7Jasmine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bullying, F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/foxface333ChocolateLabrador, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/Sophie7Jasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Rose turned Scorpius into her friend, then her boyfriend, then her husband, basically. Lots of dim Scorpius and Ron, with both of their POVs. RosexScorpius, RonxHermione, RosexScorpiusxAlbus (friendship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Edited February 2015**

Summary: How Rose turned Scorpius into her friend, then her boyfriend, then her husband, basically. Lots of dim Scorpius and Ron, with both of their POVs.

Warnings: Attempts of Humour (at the expense of Ron and Scorpius), hint of Smut, hint of Bullying

Pairings: RosexScorpius, RonxHermione (mentions), RosexScorpiusxAlbus friendship (mentions)

FALLING FOR YOU

Scorpius was not quite sure how it happened. Well he knew how it started, obviously. It started with his father telling him goodbye, to do his utmost to bring the Malfoy name pride, and stay away from the Weasley-Potter family. As Scorpius was the ever obedient son, on his first day at Hogwarts he had found an empty compartment and stowed his suitcase. He was promptly greeted by Albus Severus Potter and Rose Molly Weasley (that was how they introduced themselves, anyway). Scorpius was a little surprised at their polite words, but was ready to send them on their way ‘Malfoy style’ when the elder Potter and his friends ran past their compartment. A tall red-headed one yelled "There’s the Malfoy scum!" before throwing a dung-bomb directly at his head. Rose had pulled out her wand and directed it at the bomb, causing it to veer back out of the compartment and directly into James' face. When an angry James stormed into the compartment Rose calmly told him "We're friends now, you have to treat him like family." Naturally, first year was not as smooth as Rose had implied, yet Scorpius had started to feel like he could count on Al and Rose - especially when Rose announced that his summer holiday was all sorted, as he would be staying with the Weasley-Potter families.

But lately, Scorpius had started focusing on the way her curly red hair would escape her bun and frame her face. He had been noticing how Rose's vivid blue eyes seemed brighter when she was telling him about her mother's latest case (which Rose proudly told him had been completed with her assistance for the research). In short, Scorpius had realised that he, the suave and sophisticated Malfoy, had a crush on bossy know-it-all Rose, who was his best friend. Rose being Rose, managed to jolt Scorpius out of his musings in the most embarrassing way: "Once you've finished staring at me Scorp, you might want to start that Charms essay - it IS due tomorrow." Scorpius blushes a deep red, forgetting that Malfoy's NEVER blush. Rose finally looked up, the strangest look on her face. "You know Scorp, sometimes you can be such a Weasley." Scorpius relaxed minutely, falling back into their easy banter. "Take that back, you uncultured vixen!" Rose let out a snort of unladylike laughter, and Scorpius could contain his feelings no longer. He leaned forward and pressed his lips over hers.

The sweetness ... oh why had he never done this before? He pulled away, smirking at Rose's unusual silence. "If I had known this was the way to keep you quiet I would have done it years ago." Scorpius paled suddenly. "Oh no! James and your dad are going to kill me!" Rose smirked at him "Why do you think James has been ignoring you this past year and a half? Everyone thinks we are already going out." Scorpius sighed in relief, and clasped Rose's small hand in his, musing at how right it felt. Wait a minute ... "What about your dad though?" Rose suddenly found the window very interesting. "Err, I wasn't really planning on telling him ... I mean, he might figure it out when we invite him to the wedding; but probably not, he IS even slower than you!" Scorpius narrowed his eyes at Rose. The wedding, hmmm? Maybe more of this kissing was in order...

**A/N: As always, I love requests, just see my Bio/Profile for more info :)**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Rose turned Scorpius into her friend, then her boyfriend, then her husband, basically. Lots of dim Scorpius and Ron, with both of their POVs.

**A/N: Edited February 2015**

Summary: How Rose turned Scorpius into her friend, then her boyfriend, then her husband, basically. Lots of dim Scorpius and Ron, with both of their POVs.

Warnings: Attempts of Humour (at the expense of Ron and Scorpius), hint of Smut, hint of Bullying

Pairings: RosexScorpius, RonxHermione (mentions), RosexScorpiusxAlbus friendship (mentions)

FALLING FOR YOU – CHAPTER TWO

Ron Weasley was in a state of shock. His daughter, his beloved Rosie, was getting married. Now this is hard for any father to process, but Ron was having more trouble than most. For his Rosie was marrying a Malfoy. A MALFOY. A WEASLEY was marrying a MALFOY! Ron had yelled. He had threatened. He had even broken done and pleaded, but Rose would not change her mind - she was marrying a Malfoy! Ron had not been happy when he first learnt that Rose and Al had befriended the young Malfoy, but he had accepted it (with Hermione's persuasion of course, through far too many long nights on the couch) admitting that he couldn't blame the boy for the actions of a grandfather he had never met. The fight between Ron and Rose after he had caught them kissing (and finally figured out what the past two years of secretive behaviour meant) had been their worst ever – be-friending him was one thing, intimate behaviour was another!

Ron had accepted Scorpius, but it didn't mean he was allowed to defile HIS little girl. And to think Ron had been getting rather fond of the ferret-spawn! All this paled however, to the announcement Rose and Scorpius had made at the start of the year. Ron would never live down the fact that he had passed out (no matter what Harry said, it was NOT the same as fainting) upon finding out his only daughter was engaged: this was, of course, all Malfoy's fault anyway. Ron turned to his beloved Hermione, trusting in her to have the answers he sought. "Is our Rosie really going to marry Malfoy's son?" Hermione turned to answer him, only to be interrupted by the dressing room door opening. Hermione's eyes misted watching her daughter twirl in her wedding dress, "Yes Ron she really is." she whispered back.

***

Rose grasped her father's hand tightly, needing his support as she floated down the aisle, to make the biggest commitment of her life. "You look stunning Rose, and-and I'm happy for you," Ron whispered to his daughter, sounding choked. "Thank-you Daddy," she whispered back, squeezing his hand one last time before letting go.

Rose gazed into Scorpius silver eyes, remembering all the things they had been through together. Scorpius had held her when she fought with her dad; he was never afraid to take a stand for what he believed in, and always let Rose know when she was wrong (which took a very brave person). And it was this Scorpius, the one standing in front of her, handsome in his steel grey tux, love shining from his eyes - this was the Scorp she would spend her forever with. Rose would love Scorpius, always.

**A/N:  As always, I love requests, just see my Bio/Profile for more info :)**


End file.
